


It's not about Control

by samstoleaburger



Category: Jurassic World (2015), Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Jurassic World Fusion, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I'm Bad At Titles, Imprinting, May Follow Canon Events, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Jurassic World, Slow To Update, Tags May Change, Title is a Placeholder, What-If, for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 16:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13768344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samstoleaburger/pseuds/samstoleaburger
Summary: For Chuck, it was originally supposed to be a new start. Something fresh, something exciting. Turns out he should have known better than to think the owner of the park had everything taken care of.(Though, really, when has any businessman/woman ever hadanythingunder control?)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the totally crazy idea I mentioned in [Observations](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13506606) and I'm only _slightly_ sorry. Like...a smidge sorry.
> 
> I'm not Australian so, well...anything Chuck says is mostly stuff I've seen in other fics. Some of which were written by someone who actually lives there. I'll apologize, again, in advance. Yes. Sorry.

“The base genome is a T. Rex. The rest is classified.” is the only helpful amount of information Chuck had been given before their pet projects were, almost literally, dropped into his lap. Two sets of reddish orange eyes stared up at him the second the eggs finished hatching, pieces of the shells scattered on the porcelain floor and a low whine came from the smaller one. Chuck frowned and furrowed his brow as he looked right back, unsure of how to respond before another distressed sound spurred him into action.  
  
Gently running his fingers along the top of the creature's head, he continued down the slope of its neck and back. The ridges of the white scales were rough and, when he looked closer, he noticed gray flecks on them while the bigger one was stark white. Chuck moved to pet the other one as well and a small, amused smile tugged at the corner of his lip once he had a passing thought of being reminded of his dog.  
  
Henry sighed, shaking his head at the display he'd walked into before he turned his focus back to his clipboard. “Mr. Hansen, please. Try not to coddle them too much while they're under your care for the foreseeable future.” He clicked his pen and scribbled something down as he continued. “Though do not take that as a reason to not bond with them. A maternal relationship will help them grow, as they're the only ones of their kind at this point in time.”  
  
“I heard.” Chuck took his eyes off them to regard Henry and frowned. “What's up with that anyway? Thought I was training them, not raising them.”  
  
Henry peered up from his clipboard and hummed. “It seems that you weren't fully briefed on your duties while you were being brought here.” He reached for a stool with his foot and rolled it over before he sat down across from Chuck. Henry set his chipboard down on the table and nodded toward the dinosaurs making themselves comfortable in Chuck's lap. “The Indominus Rex,” He held up his hand the second Chuck looked like he was about to ridicule the name, “is a genetically modified hybrid. Our boss and investors wanted something new. Something no one has ever seen before.” Henry lowered his hand and folded them in his lap. “To ‘up the wow factor,’ as it were.”  
  
Chuck snorted. “Bonzer. Like the T. Rex and the other carnivores weren't ‘wow’ enough.” He turned his focus to the creatures and took a hand away to run his fingers through his hair. “Right. So...this is a secret project.”  
  
A hum.  
  
“No one else knows about it.”  
  
The affirmative hum was cut off before it even fully started. “Aside from those involved, yes. Mr. Masrani wants to keep this under wraps until they are ready for the public unveiling. Which should be within the next year or so.”  
  
Chuck jerked his head up and his confusion must have showed because Henry simply smiled in response.  
  
“There are gaps in the genomes, Mr. Hansen. We take careful measures to fill in said gaps.”  
  
“What the hell kind of ‘extra’ did you put in them?” He made a vague gesture to an Indominus. “They're _white_ for fuck's sake. There's never been an albino dinosaur and if they're sensitive to light, I have to know.” Chuck scrunched up his face after a moment. “‘sides, a year is a little too soon to just...showcase them. They'll be overwhelmed by all the people that will show up and if they've got T. Rex DNA in them then…”  
  
“Oh no, Mr. Hansen. They will be much bigger than a Tyrannosaurus Rex.” Henry's smile shifted, a near sleight of hand, before he reigned it back into something more timid. Less boasting, less smug. “I expressed my concerns about the unveiling as well but money talks, I suppose.”  
  
“Right…” Chuck ducked his head and ran his fingers along the gray speckled Indominus’ back once more. “Do you think they'll be sensitive to light? I know they seemed fine earlier but there's a huge difference between lab lights and sunlight.”  
  
“I'm sure they'll be fine.” Henry twisted around in his chair and reached for his clipboard. When he turned back around and noticed the worry that managed to bleed out into Chuck's features, he pursed his lips. “I'll inform Ms. Dearing and Mr. Masrani of your concerns and ask them to adjust the paddock accordingly.”  
  
Chuck only nodded in acknowledgement before Henry choose that moment to leave.

* * *

Claire had pitched a fit when Chuck decided he was taking both of the Indominus to his quarters. She told him that it was crazy and mentioned someone named ‘Mr. Grady’ a few times in her rant. The only person who was actually on his side was Henry. Though, after that smile he'd almost delivered during their initial conversation, Chuck got the feeling that there were other motives involved.  
  
In the end, he'd won after arguing that he'd make sure they never got to or _through_ the door. That being said, he had been able to keep his promise but there was one bump in that road.  
  
Said bump being when he'd shut the door and make his way to the kitchen.  
  
Chuck squawked as one of the Indominus darted between his legs and stumbled to a stop, just barely saving what he was carrying. He scowled at the huff from behind him and turned to regard the amused dinosaur. “Cherno, what did I tell you about not encouraging that shit?” Chuck grumbled as he set down the tray carrying a small mound of raw beef. He narrowed his eyes as the smaller one nipped at his pant leg. “You have to wait, Striker. We've been over this.”  
  
He reached for the drawer near the sink to pull out the kitchen knife and gently nudged Striker to the side before he dug out the cutting board. A nip came from his other side, obviously Cherno trying to rush him and Chuck gave both of them a look. While he didn't exactly regret his decision, he kind of wished he'd asked to meet this ‘Mr. Grady’ and asked for carnivore raising tips. It would probably save his legs a good handful of scars and let him know what to avoid.  
  
However, he's had yet to actually explore the island as of yet. The second he'd landed, Chuck had been led to the labs by Claire's personal assistant and had two dinosaurs hatch on his lap. It probably didn't help matters that he'd insisted keeping them with him at all times after hearing one of the scientists mention the Indominus imprinting on him the second they popped out of their eggs.  
  
Though Chuck had asked around about ‘imprint at first hatch’ he ended up with a mixture of responses. So, after (not so) careful consideration, he figured to hell with it.  
  
At least they hadn't tried eating Max yet.  
  
“Quit nipping at me, you little shit. I ain't going to go any faster.” Chuck cut off a good chunk of beef for both of them, the pieces bloody and fat, before he took hold of them to hold out for both Cherno and Striker. Mindful to keep his fingers at a safe distance, Chuck watched as they snatched the pieces from him and as they tore into their meal. “All right. Lunch is done.” He cast a glance toward what was left. “Got enough for dinner.”  
  
He bagged up the rest of the bloodied meat and stuck it in the freezer. Chuck carefully twisted the hot water dial and slid the cutting board and knife into the sink, the water turning the blood pink before completely rinsing it off. He peered over his shoulder to see Striker still tearing into her meal and Cherno was licking her chops with a contented rumble. The second Cherno looked over to Striker and hunched slightly was the moment Chuck gave a warning growl. It did the trick, just like it had the first time he'd done it, and Cherno looked toward him with a cock of her head.  
  
Chuck shook his head before he turned his attention back to the sink and reached for the sponge and soap.  
  
Max entered the kitchen not too long after Chuck put the board on the counter and the knife back in its drawer. He let out a low grumble when Cherno nudged him with her snout and snorted. Striker ran off back to the living room, exploring the area that wasn't blocked like the week before.  
  
While Chuck felt bad for having to keep all of them cooped up, he knew he couldn't let them go out. Especially Max once Chuck realized he couldn't take him for walks since Claire would most likely flip her shit if Chuck left both of the Indominus alone for that long. Max, as heartbroken as he'd seemed, had adapted to the situation well enough but Chuck was tempted to fly his old man in just to take Max so his schedule wouldn't be too shaken up.  
  
But, fuck, it was like having a moody teenager and two kids running around. It was times like this that Chuck couldn't help but wonder just how the hell had his dad dealt with him after mom passed away.  
  
Quickly shutting down that line of thought, Chuck went about fixing up Max's lunch and figured he'd just have a sandwich to tide him over. After cleaning up the blood on the floor.  
  
Just as he was reaching for the cleaning solution, a crash resounded through the apartment. He sighed and mentally went through what had already been broken, replaced, broken again and what hadn't met an unfortunate end to a bored Indominus. “Fucking hell.”

* * *

It was always a treat to run into other employees whenever he went out to get his girls some fresh, raw meat. Chuck didn't think too much of most of the dinosaurs in the park, as he'd been more or less solely focused on his job. Running into Jenny and talking to her about the Tyrannosaurus Rex had been enlightening in its own right.  
  
She told him about how they ‘shot up like a tree’ when they hit fourteen years. About how fast they could go and even told him about the types of food they seemed to prefer over others when he asked. At the mention of cattle and goats, however, Chuck knew he'd need to buckle down and deal with that when the time came. He liked the spark in her eye, though. The way her face lit up like she was bragging about her children.  
  
Even if a carnivorous giant was anything but a child, but Chuck didn't have it in him to mention it. He figured he'd be the same once Cherno and Striker were put in the spotlight.  
  
The thing that concerned him was the lack of space in their habitats. They had a whole island to build on but the dinosaurs got the least amount of room to roam. Like it was more of an amusement park with the occasional animal to watch for shits and giggles.  
  
There was also a literal dino petting zoo.  
  
Chuck nearly lost his mind when he found that out and Jenny just shrugged. “If it makes money, why not, right? I mean, I feel bad for them but at least they're well taken care of and have more space than the larger ones.”  
  
“Yeah.” He snorted as he looked over at a child that was begging their grandpa to get them a brontosaurus stuffed animal. “Nothing like sprogs climbing all over them. Must be a dream come true.”  
  
She gave him a look but the quirk of her brow gave away her amusement. “You don't like kids much, do you?”  
  
Chuck mentally tallied that as another reason he liked Jenny. She never commented on his Australian accent or lingo. Unlike some people he'd come across and he always felt the urge to punch them in the face while also pointing out that they're in _Costa Rica_ , catering to _tourists_ and, “Could you be less of a fuck wit before I knock you out?”  
  
“I'm not big on them, if that's what you're on about.” He shrugged a shoulder and crossed his arms. “More of a dog person but my girls -” Chuck snapped his mouth shut and Jenny cocked her head. “Uh...it's like your relationship with the T. Rex.”  
  
“Oh. You're a handler too?”  
  
“You sound surprised. Don't tell me you thought I was a bloody ride operator this whole time.”  
  
“Funny but no.” She offered up a smile. “I just haven't seen you around much. Which paddock were you assigned to? Maybe I can come see you with your girls sometime.”  
  
Chuck tucked his chin in and worked his jaw for a minute. “Maybe some other time. I'm not really…” He shrugged again.  
  
Jenny's eyes softened before she gave a silent, ‘Oh,’ and nodded a few times before she perked up. “That's fine. I'm in paddock nine if you're ever free and want to meet Rexy.” She waved her hand in a vague direction of the paddock before she took a step back. “Speaking of, I should get going. It was nice talking to you, Chuck. Maybe I'll see you around?”  
  
He nodded and offered up a small, polite smile. “Sure.”

* * *

After his talk with Jenny, Chuck made a pit stop at the gift shop and grabbed a couple books on the Tyrannosaurus Rex alongside a couple other carnivores. He skipped the flying ones entirely and almost asked the person at the register if they knew which other dinosaurs ate meat aside from the usual. Chuck had gave himself a mental pat on the back at deciding not to once he saw that it was a kid who was probably working part-time and how they struggled with a simple register. That and they didn't look like they were the biggest fan of dinosaurs in general.  
  
He spent the rest of the day going through his purchases and stuck pieces of paper in between the pages with useful information. Even going as far as to underline text that seemed relevant to the two Indominus that were fussing over the plastic bag he'd scrunched into a ball and threw earlier. It amused them for the time being and Chuck periodically checked to make sure they didn't try to eat it.  
  
Max had slumped down on his feet an hour into his research and Chuck wiggled his toes occasionally to get feeling back in them. He'd stop when Max would snort but did it again whenever he lost sensation in his feet. Chuck debated moving it to his bed at one point but chose to stay where he was after a snore made itself known.  
  
Chuck tucked the pen cap between his teeth as he read the feeding habits of the Mosasaurus. He gnawed on the cap, mindful not to bite down too hard, and spun his pen between his fingers. As he ran across the fish that the Mosasaurus ate, Chuck looked up to check on Cherno and Striker again.  
  
His heart nearly leapt into his throat when he only saw Striker nosing at the foot of his bed and no Cherno in sight.  
  
Chuck forced himself to calm down and breathe. Cherno was in his apartment, had to be. He saw them and knew they'd been playing together by the time he'd finished his second T. Rex book. He'd heard them snipping at each other, the playful growls and the tussle they'd gotten into. As he managed to relax enough to rationalize, Chuck instantly wanted to kick himself.  
  
Of course Cherno was still in the apartment. Max hadn't woken up or barked to alert him to something being wrong. Striker hadn't left and she was still sniffing around.  
  
It was like the first week all over again and he sighed before he reached for another book.  
  
The sudden weight on it had him pause and Chuck looked over, confused as the book had nothing on top of it the last time he checked. He frowned the second he saw Cherno's tail laying over it, all sprawled out on her side and dozing in the sunlight. Chuck's frown turned into an amused snort as he let go of the book and went back to the Mosasaurus’ feeding habits.  
  
Even if it didn't seem to fit the Indominus’ preferences, he decided he could read about the Velociraptors later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As far as I'm concerned, if Owen can be a badass and get away with raising the girls outside the paddock (fanfic or no) then _so can Chuck_.
> 
> Also, Jenny is kind of borrowed from the Lego: Jurassic World game. 'cause there's absolutely no way I'll have the patience to name any of the workers on my own. Though her personality is pretty much made-up, so...yeah.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things pick up a bit in this chapter because I'm impatient when it comes to writing a slow build of any kind without someone reeling me back in. Besides, there's only so much mischief they can get in in an apartment.
> 
> Also...what do you call two Indominus? Just 'Indominus?' 'Indomini?' I seriously have no idea so I, obviously, left it as 'Indominus.'

They were getting bigger as time went by. Striker was still smaller than Cherno but Chuck figured that that would change over the course of their life. The barricade he'd made to keep them from getting near the door became obsolete after the third week of watching over them. As Cherno had gone barreling into it while playing tag with Max and, well, Chuck didn't have time to fix it. Especially not when Striker had stolen most of the pieces and hidden them _somewhere_ in the apartment.  
  
Turns out the girls knew of the best hiding spots and not even Max had any hope of finding anything they stashed away. Which, oddly enough, had Chuck swell with pride because that just meant that Cherno and Striker were smart. Efficient and brilliant, pretty much resembling Mako when it came down to it.  
  
Chuck fiddled with his phone as he sat on the couch, Max laying on his side next to him and gave an occasional rumbling snore as the newscaster drawled on for background noise. He'd been trying to get the Indominus used to other voices aside from his own and figured, since Claire nor Henry dared to interact with him longer than necessary, that the TV would probably be the best start. As much as Chuck would like to ask Jenny to give him a hand, he knew that this project was a secret and would continue to be that way until Masrani decided to reveal their physical existence.  
  
Striker wasn't pleased the first day he'd done it. She had been on high alert, snarling and tail thrashing as if furious that someone else dared to enter the apartment. While it was funny at first, Chuck started to worry that maybe Striker wasn't fit for the public once he saw how agitated she got over the course of two hours. Not that he had any room to talk, being who he was and how he acted around people.  
  
Cherno simply took it in stride. She would cock her head at the presence of a new voice but then returned to whatever she was doing beforehand. As if the voices were a minor inconvenience and that she needn't bother with such trivialities.  
  
The remote went missing a few times but Chuck always managed to find it. Thus beginning the cycle all over again.  
  
Chuck glanced up from his phone, seeing Striker nip at Cherno before letting out a low whine. Obviously wanting to play since they didn't have much else to do. Though Cherno just growled before laying down with a huff, tail curled and looking far from amused. Striker nudged her with her snout but eventually trotted off when it was clear that Cherno didn't want to move.  
  
If they kept growing like this, Chuck was certain that his apartment would have no room by the time the second month ended. Which, given what Jenny told him, was absolutely ridiculous. It was as if they had some accelerated growth rate and Chuck wouldn't put it past the scientists. What with Henry saying they filled in the ‘gaps in the genomes.’ Whatever the hell that meant.  
  
Cherno, when she was curled up, was able to commandeer the small rug he'd placed in front of the TV.  
  
Striker even took over most of his bed at one point.  
  
Chuck turned his focus back to his phone and scratched behind Max's ear. He was glad he'd exchanged numbers with Jenny. Who had been beaming with excitement the second he'd tentatively asked for her number. She'd insisted, after they programmed each other's contact into their phones, that Chuck call her immediately once his girls were ready for action. Practically vibrating with excitement and it almost reminded him of Newt.  
  
Usually he'd be annoyed with such spastic energy but, he figured, he couldn't blame her. Not with how tight lipped he'd been after almost slipping up. Jenny was just nice like that. She wanted to meet them and thought it was sweet how Chuck spoke so fondly of them. Even if he called Striker a ‘little trouble making shit’ and Cherno an instigator for Striker's antics.  
  
That and having inside information on a T. Rex's eating habits didn't hurt either. He'd adjusted their food sources accordingly as a result and the Indominus seemed pleased with it.  
  
So far, Chuck could say he'd made the right decision on taking them in.

* * *

Chuck readjusted his hat and let out a huff as he passed by the Gentle Giants section of the park. He still couldn't believe that Masrani made a literal dino petting zoo but, seeing the way the little ankle biters’ faces lit up, he couldn't complain. The children, although restless bundles of energy, weren't exactly crawling all over any of the baby dinosaurs. That and the little herbivores seemed to like the attention they were getting.  
  
So, all in all, it could be worse. Like that stunt some asshole pulled in San Diego years back.  
  
He pursed his lips as he dug out his phone, shifting the bag on his arm as he did so. Claire had told him that she wanted to meet up and get a progress report on the ‘assets.’ Though she hadn't specified when, exactly, and Chuck seriously didn't understand why she couldn't just call them ‘Indominus’ as opposed to ‘assets.’ It felt impersonal. Like all she cared about was the rate of success going up instead of, well…  
  
Maybe Chuck was just annoyed because it felt like she was poking holes in the bond he was forming with Cherno and Striker. Like his efforts to keep them healthy and relatively happy were all for not.  
  
Craig, one of the Aviary workers, had voiced his opinion over it while on a cigarette break one day. Said that while he didn't like the way Claire viewed the dinosaurs, he could still respect her as a business woman. How he'd seen her stare down a skeptical investor once and with just a click of her heels, they did a complete one eighty and left a hefty sum in her wake.  
  
Which, Chuck could admit, was actually pretty badass.  
  
Turning on his phone, Chuck glanced at the screen with a furrow of his brow once he noticed he had a few texts waiting alongside two missed calls. Given how loud the overall atmosphere was, he couldn't say he was surprised. He typed in his pass code and started checking his messages. Two texts from Mako, one from Herc and three messages from Jenny.  
  
He backed out of that and turned his focus to the missed calls. One from Yancy (as he and Raleigh got along like a burning house and Yancy was pretty much a mediator aside from Mako) and one from Scott. Chuck raised his brow at this, as Scott typically called whenever something important came up and he honestly couldn't figure out why Yancy was calling him. Far as he knew, he and Raleigh hadn't gotten into a bout since the last time. So there shouldn't have been any reason for him to call.  
  
Unless he wanted to shoot the breeze, but still.  
  
Deciding to go the simplest route, he called Yancy back. Only to immediately wish he hadn't and that he had a phone that he could slam back down on the receiver when Yancy teased him about Chuck possibly being too busy with his, supposed, girlfriend to answer the phone the first time. He took it back. He hated Yancy as much as he hated Raleigh.  
  
“Piss off, Becket.” he hissed, hand tightening on his cell. “Now tell me what you want or I'm hanging up.”  
  
“Aaw, Chuck. I'm hurt. Seriously.” Yancy went quiet for a moment before he hummed. “So a little birdie told me you're working at Jurassic World now.”  
  
If it was his dad, he was going to...not kill him, per say, but Chuck was going to be pissed.  
  
If it was Scott, he was going to be really pissed.  
  
If it had been Mako, well...he'd give her a free pass. Just this once. Or for the hundredth time.  
  
“Your point…?”  
  
“Well, I was thinking, since you're getting yourself a nice tan and all, that Raleigh, Mako and I could use a little R and R ourselves.” He heaved a sigh, sounding wistful and exasperated at the same time. “God knows Mako needs it.”  
  
“And what? You expect me to be your tour guide?” Chuck huffed, digging into his pocket for his worker ID card. “Hate to break it to you, mate, but I'm a little too busy to be babysitting you.”  
  
He pulled out the card and slid it through the reader, pulling back once the light turned from red to a luminescent green. Chuck reached out to turn the handle and pushed the door open, nudging it shut with his heel once he was inside. He scowled at the boisterous laugh Yancy graced him with but figured it was better than what it could have been. Yancy was used to how he gets sometimes anyway.  
  
“I kind of figured but, no, that's not what I was getting at.” Yancy's laughter simmered down to a chuckle before he continued. “I just figured it wouldn't hurt to meet up if we do decide to pop in. Your dad's been talking about going to see you too from what Mako's told me.”  
  
That explained Scott's call at least.  
  
Chuck pursed his lips as he jostled the bag around his arm while reaching for the keys to his apartment. “Look, Yancy, I'm all for having you and Mako around,” There was a barely stifled laugh on the other end at the obvious exclusion of Raleigh, “but right now isn't a good time for me. I'm still getting used to everything and I've got a lot on my plate right now.”  
  
“So I heard. What's this ‘super secret project’ anyway?”  
  
Chuck groaned as he stopped at his door and rubbed his temple. “You went through Mako's phone again, didn't you? You stupid -”  
  
“Hey. If she doesn't want me to, she'll tell me. It's not like I keep it a secret and her password is way too easy. I mean, I'm one of her best friends and as her best friend, I have unspoken permission to snoop.”  
  
“Is that what they call it these days?”  
  
“No. Besides that was one time. Also, you know, there is such a thing as _asking_. Sometimes she'll tell me and sometimes she won't. You know I love me some juicy gossip.”  
  
“You are literally the last person I want knowing my business.” He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. “And that ‘super secret project’ is _none_ of your business.”  
  
“Fine. Just - you know what? Call or text me sometime. I don't bite. I mean, unless you're into that sort of thing and -”  
  
“I get the point, Becket, now shut up before I seriously consider feeding you to the T. Rex.” Chuck eased the key into the deadbolt and pressed his shoulder against the back of his phone. “Can I call you back or whatever? I just got home and they've got a strict policy on animals with no leashes.”  
  
“As if Max would run off without you.” Yancy huffed but gave a resigned sigh a moment later. “Yeah. I'll keep you updated on the whole vacation thing too. I already ran it by Mako and she seemed to be for it. Also ‘cause it would actually be pretty cool to see real live dinosaurs.”  
  
He scowled and rolled his eyes as he took hold of his phone again. “Cute. Bye, Yancy.”  
  
“Bye, Chuck. Remember to use sunscreen.”  
  
“Fuck you.” Chuck pulled his cell away and hung up, Yancy's laughter cut off abruptly in the aftermath.  
  
Scott's call could wait until after everyone was fed. If only to give Chuck time to think up a reasonable excuse for him and Herc not to come to the island yet. Given how nosy they could get, it would have to be pretty bullet proof and plausible enough to buy him time.  
  
At least until the paddock for the Indominus was built to accommodate them.

* * *

The knock on his door the very next day didn't come as much of a surprise once he saw who was on the other side. Claire, despite her steadfast attitude to most things, had backed away sometime during Max's barking and Chuck trying to wrangle everyone to stay inside long enough for him to slip out. Given the fact two of them were technically giant lizards, it was easier said than done. At least Max knew to stay when Chuck said, “No.”  
  
Shooing Cherno's snout back, Chuck finally managed to close the door and turned to face Claire with a sheepish shrug. He felt undressed in his pajama pants compared to her pristine white attire, but fact of the matter was it was seven in the morning and he hadn't been able to get any sleep the night before. What with Striker hopping on and off the bed all night and jostling him awake each time. It was normal, for her at least. The occasional night where she was restless and had too much energy to burn.  
  
Maybe if they had the paddock ready, she could use the space to wear herself out. However, until such a time, Chuck was willing to deal with sleepless nights. So long as he didn't wake up to them trying to eat him. Max would be devastated.  
  
“Mr. Hansen,” she greeted, her tone soft and apologetic as she continued, “good morning. I'm sorry that I didn't come to speak with you yesterday.”  
  
Chuck reached down to pull his pants back up as they slouched. He was pretty sure that it wouldn't make a very good impression if they fell down. Not to mention how mortifyingly embarrassing that would be. “I get it, you're busy.”  
  
Claire rose a brow before she cupped her hands in front of her, posture returning to self-assured and business like. “I see that the Indominus have taken quite a liking to you.” Her gaze shifted and she inclined her head to get a better look at his pant leg, the one closest to the door with Striker's teeth marks leaving incriminating holes in the fabric. “Or not.”  
  
He followed her line of sight and frowned. “Oh, that? That's just from lunch last week.” Chuck shrugged a shoulder but held up a hand at the alarm on Claire's face. “I'm fine. Striker's just an impatient little shit when she's hungry.”  
  
Claire parted her lips, about to say something but she paused. Her eyes narrowed after a moment before she spoke. “‘Striker?’ You _named_ the dinosaurs?”  
  
He recognized her tone and recalled the argument that led up to Chuck taking the Indominus with him. About how she sounded exasperated and frustrated about whoever this ‘Mr. Grady’ was. Though the incredulous lilt in her voice had Chuck's scowl return in full force.  
  
“You make it sound like that's a bad thing.”  
  
“No. No, not all. I'm just…” Claire paused once more and raised a hand to rub at her mouth. The uncertainty in her movements was clear but whatever she thought must have calmed her as she lowered her hand. “Surprised. It's a strong name, Mr. Hansen.” Claire motioned to the door. “Though I'm sure you'll be pleased to know that their paddock will be ready soon. I can imagine that it's getting rather crowded in there.”  
  
Chuck bit his lip as he pressed his back against the door. “They have gotten...bigger.” He crossed his arms as he regarded Claire and furrowed his brow after a thought crossed his mind. “You made sure there's plenty of shade, right? They're doing fine in the sunlight but Cherno gets irritable if there's no shade when it's too bright outside.”  
  
“Yes. We've adjusted the paddock according to what Mr. Wu and you have told us over the course of the past month and a half. There will be plenty of trees and grass for them to relax under whenever the sun becomes too much.”  
  
Chuck worked his jaw for a minute before he nodded. “All right. How long until it's finished?”  
  
Claire offered up a small smile. “Within the next week or so.” She held up her tablet and booted it up. “Now...is there anything we should be aware of for the time being? Possible foods to avoid? Loud noises?”  
  
The first thing that came to mind was, “They're sensitive to smell.”  
  
Not something Claire would need to worry about personally, as she doesn't tend to over spray her perfume. That and she seemed to add it to her notes with the utmost sincerity. Like the Indominus’ needs mattered and she wanted them to live out the rest of their lives peacefully. Which was something Chuck could appreciate about her.  
  
“Anything else, Mr. Hansen?”  
  
He hummed as he thought over the past five weeks and offered up whatever he thought was relevant.  
  
Overall, this wasn't a bad thing to wake up to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So...my plan is to update every two chapters I get done from here on. At least, if it comes down to it, once I get stuck on the second, I'll have one to post if it's been a long while since the last update. Sound good? Yes? Good.


End file.
